markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Daly
Andrew Daly or Andy Daly (born August 15, 1971) is an American actor, comedian and writer best known for starring as Forrest MacNeil on the Comedy Central series Review. He is also noted for recurring role as Terrence Cutler in the HBO comedy series Eastbound & Down and for his two seasons as a cast member of MADtv from 2000 until 2002. He had also made regular appearances on television programs such as Silicon Valley, Modern Family, The Life and Times of Tim, Crossballs, Delocated, Reno 911, and Comedy Bang! Bang!. Early Life Daly was born in Mount Kisco, New York and was raised in New Jersey. He graduated in 1989 from Ridgewood High School in Ridgewood, New Jersey and then attended Ithaca College, where he received a Bachelor's Degree in Drama. After college, Daly moved to New York City where he performed along with Andy Secunda in the sketch comedy duo The Two Andys, which appeared at the 1999 Aspen Comedy Festival. He was also a part of the Mainstage company at Chicago City Limits, NY's longest running show, as an improvisational actor. When the Upright Citizens Brigade relocated to New York from Chicago in 1996, Daly was one of the first New Yorkers to study improvisation with the group and performed in many of the earliest shows produced by the UCB. He was a member of the long-form improvisation group The Swan, which was assembled and directed by former SNL alumni Amy Poehler. Career TV Shows During the late 90s, Daly appeared frequently in sketches on Late Night with Conan O'Brien and lent his voice to Robert Smigel's TV Funhouse cartoon on Saturday Night Live. In 2000, Daly joined the cast of MADtv. He was a featured player in the show's 6th season, appearing in 13 episodes. He returned as a full cast member the following season. His recurring characters were: Dr. Adrian Ganzer ("Come on Down") and Scott Oglevee ("Real Mother****ing Talk") and he did impressions of Bill Maher, Carrot Top, Charlie Rose, Dick Cheney, Don Knotts, Jesse Helmes, Pat Sajak, Matt LeBanc, Ricky Schroder and Tony Blair. Daly left MADtv in 2002 and next appeared on television in the main cast of Comedy Central's Crossballs. He later played several different characters on Reno 911!. recurring as "Brad the Friendly Homeowner", He also worked as a correspondent on The Showbiz Show with David Spade for all three seasons. In 2007, Daly appeared as a Benjamin Franklin impersonator in an episode of The Office (U.S. version) entitled "Ben Franklin". In 2008, he became an advocated on Lewis Black's Root of All Evil and appeared in that show's second season as well. In the same year, He also hosted the pilot of TBS' revival of Match Game which never aired and was replaced in favor with the short-lived, late night talk show Lopez Tonight hosted by comedian George Lopez which ran from 2009 until 2011. Also at the time, Daly joined the cast of the HBO series Eastbound & Down. In 2009, Daly guest starred as Detective Dick Tracy in an episode of The Closer entitled "Tapped Out". He had recurring appearances on HBO's The Life and Times of Tim, Adult Swim's Delocated and IFC's Comedy Bang! Bang!. Daly appeared in the short-lived NBC sitcom The Paul Reiser Show, which was a midseason replacement for the 2010-11 television season. The show was cancelled after only one two episodes. He has made a guest appearances in the animated series Adventure Time. Starting in 2014, Daly has guest starred in the ABC sitcom Modern Family as Principal Brown. He currently stars in the Comedy Central series Review, a remake of Australia's series Review with Myles Barlow. He appeared in the television series The Spoils Before Dying. Movies Daly has appeared in numerous films, most notably as courtside announcer Dick Pepperfield in the 2008 film Semi-Pro starring Will Ferrell. In 2004, Daly appeared in the movie Christmas with the Kranks, in an uncredited role as a shopper who is bribed by Jamie Lee Curtis' character (Nora Krank) into giving her a Christmas ham. In 2010, Daly co-starred as Mayor Brown in the 3D live action/CGI film version of Yogi Bear. In the same year, He also had a role in the film She's Out of My League as Fuller. He had a small role in the 2011 film, Transformers: Dark of the Moon as a mailroom worker. Stand-Up Comedy Daly does many different characters in his stand-up. In 2007, a character named "Jerry O'Hearn" was featured on the Comedy Death-Ray compilation album. In 2008, Daly released the critically acclaimed Nine Sweaters, a comedy album compiled from a nine-week residency at Comedy Death-Ray's Tuesday Night shows, on AST Records. In December 2010, Daly performed stand-up on The Benson Interruption on Comedy Central. Podcasting Daly has made a number of appearances on podcasts such as Comedy Bang! Bang!, Superego, How Did This Get Made?, improv4humans, WTF with Marc Maron, The Nerdist Podcast and Never Not Funny. In 2014, he began hosting the limited-run Earwolf podcast The Andy Daly Podcast Pilot Project. Personal Life Daly lives in Los Angeles and is married to actress Carri Levinson. They have a daughter. His father is Edward Daly. Goodson-Todman show hosted Match Game (2008 pilot) Link His Official Website Category:Hosts Category:1971 births